


Hunter Husbands

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e19 Coda, Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't get Jesse and Cesar out of his mind, and what it could mean for him and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for 11x19 The Chitters.

_More like an old married couple. Husbands._

“Dean? You still on Earth?” Dean blinks a few times, sending a nod Sam’s way.

“Yeah, sorry.” Sam watches him for a moment.

“Worrying about Cas?” Dean give a noncommittal shrug, taking a sip of his beer, sighing quietly when he realizes it’s empty and heading to the kitchen to grab another.

 

 _Hunter husbands._ Dean would be lying if he said the thought had never crossed his mind. Hunting with someone he loved, having their back, them having his. Sam settling down with someone and running a Bobby-like operation out of the bunker. Letting hunters stay when they were in the area and use the library. Of course the thought had crossed his mind, more so since Charlie had died and he’d gotten rid of the Mark. He thought he’d finally have Cas back on the team, living in the bunker with them. But of course that had all gone to shit, he’d expected too much. Now Cas was possessed by the friggin’ devil and Amara was torturing him and there was _nothing_ he could do to save Cas. The thought had him dry-heaving over the sink.

 

“Dean? Are you sure you’re alright?” Dean waves a hand at his little brother, sucking in a few deep breaths.

“Fine. Must’ve been bad food or something.” He grabs a beer from the fridge, sitting back down in the library and turning his eyes back to the page he’d been staring at for at least half an hour now, wondering what the hell he could do to save Cas. Sam sighs quietly, letting it go and sitting across from Dean, grabbing a book from the stack and cracking it open, glancing at Dean every few minutes.

 

Sam finally clears his throat after a few hours, setting the book aside.

“So. Hunter husbands, huh?” Dean nods, keeping his eyes on the book. Sam stares at him for a moment. “Not very often we see that. Especially ones that make it out alive.”

“Yeah. Glad they did.” Dean doesn’t bother looking at Sam, knowing his responses are probably eliciting any number of bitch faces from his little brother. He grabs a different book, searching for a way to save his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
